real_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanellope Von Schweetz
The real Vanellope Von Schweetz (TheRealVanellope) Background Vanellope von Schweetz was the central character of the video game Sugar Rush. Not only was she the lead character, she was also the world's princess. However, at some point, an old racing video game character named Turbo, hijacked Sugar Rush, turned himself into a character named King Candy, and tried to delete Vanellope's code, turning her into a glitch. Once Vanellope became a glitch, King Candy was free to rule the kingdom, having all the inhabitants of Sugar Rush's memories of Princess Vanellope locked away. However, if Vanellope was to ever cross the finish line in an official race, her codes will be restored and the throne will be hers once more. To prevent this from occurring, King Candy, with the help of his minion, and Vanellope's former assistant, Sour Bill, had the citizens of the game believe having a glitch race could lead to the game being unplugged. Due to this lie, Vanellope was repeatedly tormented and ostracized by the game's citizens, most notably the racers, led by Taffyta Muttonfudge. Vanellope was able to find sanctuary within Diet Cola Mountain, a volcano that towers over the land of Sugar Rush that also homes an unfinished bonus track. As a result of her being a glitch, Vanellope was unable to leave the game and escape her tormentors. However, she also gained the unique ability to glitch, or teleport, from place to place in the blink of an eye, though she didn't have much control over it, and it sometimes hindered her efforts to get into races. Official Disney Bio Known as the "Glitch", Vanellope is a pixelating programming mistake in the candy-coated cart-racing game Sugar Rush. With a racer's spirit embedded in her coding, Vanellope is determined to earn her place in the starting lineup amongst the other racers. The only problem: the other racers don't want her or her glitching in the game. Years of rejection have left Vanellope with a wicked sense of humor and a razor-sharp tongue. However, somewhere beneath that hard shell is a sweet center just waiting to be revealed. PersonalityEdit Vanellope is an energetic, tomboyish child filled with life and humor. Sadly, years of bullying has left Vanellope with a sour look on life and people, meaning she is often prone to heavy insulting and sassy remarks. Luckily, Vanellope was able to see the goodness in people through the friendship of Wreck-It Ralph. Though she was often bullied by the game's other young racers, Vanellope was apparently more than happy to attempt making amends, referring to the others as her "fellow racers." This shows that Vanellope is a very forgiving person. This is also seen during the scene where Ralph reunites with Vanellope after destroying her kart. It took no time at all for the young girl to forgive Ralph after the bad-guy admitted he was wrong for what he did. Another example is when Vanellope regains her throne and gladly accepts the citizens of Sugar Rush's apology for tormenting the girl once their memories of her rule were restored. Vanellope is also incredibly determined, strong-willed, beautiful, and very loving. Even after 15 years of torment and being told she could never race, the young girl always took the chance to live her dream should a chance come her way. Vanellope's loving ways are best expressed in the scene where Sugar Rush was invaded by Cy-Bugs, yet Vanellope was the only citizen unable to escape. Here, she calmly tells Ralph to go on without her, completely accepting the fact that she was about to die. Ralph's safety was far more important than her own in her eyes, as the bad-guy was the only person to ever show her kindness at that point, which meant the world to her. Another example is displayed when Vanellope gives Ralph a gift for helping her create a real racing kart; a homemade medal that reads, "You're my hero." given to the bad-guy in case she didn't win his original heroes medal back at the end of the Random Roster Race, knowing how much earning a medal meant to him. She also has a twisted sense of humor, notably shown when she kidded the racers into thinking she was going to have them executed for treating her like dirt. She declined to be referred to as a "princess", due to developing a tomboyish attitude, opting instead to be called a president "for democracy's sake." Feature films: Wreck-It Ralph Video games: Wreck-It Ralph Disney INFINITY Voice: Sarah Silverman Designer: Eryn Katz Lorelay Bove Mike Gabriel Chad Stubblefield Character information Full name : Vanellope von Schweetz Other names: Glitch Princess Vanellope President Vanellope von Schweetz Kid President Fart-feathers Baroness Boogerface Personality: Energetic, childish, curious, fun-loving, sassy, spunky, kind, feisty, tomboyish, determined Appearance: See below Birthday: 1997 (video game) Occupation: President of Sugar Rush (after game hours) Princess of Sugar Rush/Racer (during game hours) Affiliations: Good Goal: To become a kart racer in Sugar Rush (succeeded) Home: Sugar Rush Allies: Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Sour Bill, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Candlehead, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Sugar Rush Racers, Wynchel and Duncan Enemies: King Candy, Taffyta Muttonfudge (formerly), Cy-Bugs, Sour Bill (formerly), Wynchel and Duncan (formerly), Sugar Rush Racers (formerly), Wreck-It Ralph (briefly) Likes: Racing, candy, joking around, hanging out with Ralph Dislikes: Bullying, King Candy, being ostracized Powers and abilities: Glitches (teleportation) Fate: Becomes President of Sugar Rush and a favorite kart racer in the game. Quotes: "You're not from here, are you?" "I've just got pixlexia, OK?" "I'm adorable!" "You really are a bad guy."